deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Foxiest of the Hounds
Foxiest of the Hounds is an achievement/trophy in'' Deus Ex: Human Revolution. It is earned by completing the game without setting off any alarms. The easiest way to track this achievement is to check whether you get the Smooth Operator bonus for completing a specific main mission objective, list of which you can find below. It should be noted that simply getting all the bonuses does not guarantee the acquisition of the achievement. If, for example, the player leaves a body of a knocked out enemy in a place where other patrolling guards may potentially find him and completes the objective fast enough he will still get the Smooth Operator bonus. But eventually the body will be found and guards will sound an alarm (it may even happen out of player's sight), which in turn will nullify the Foxiest of the Hounds. So it is recommended to play cautiously and not to trust the XP rewards too much. For the general strategies on playing stealthily consult the guidelines listed on the Smooth Operator page. Unlike Ghost, it is NOT required to refrain from killing enemies or remain undetected to get this achievement, the player only has to prevent an alarm from being raised, which means that even if detected and shot at, as long as any and EVERY target is gunned down (civilians included) before they activate an alarm panel will still count towards Foxiest of the Hounds. To earn this achievement in the Director's Cut Version,the player has to load "Previous Auto-Save" instead of "Latest Auto-Save" if spotted by the enemy due to unknown reasons (perhaps due to a bug). List of objectives in Deus Ex: Human Revolution that award Smooth Operator bonus There are 21 Smooth Operator bonuses available in the game (22 with bonus mission from Explosive Mission Pack DLC, 31 in Director's Cut.) Note that "Investigating the Suicide Terrorist" objective has two mutually exclusive ways of resolving it, so it's possible to earn either Silver Tongue bonus or Ghost+Smooth Operator bonuses in Police Station, but not both. If player chooses to talk his way into the morgue this WILL NOT COUNT AGAINST the Foxiest of the Hounds achievement, meaning that player will need to earn only 20 (21 with DLC, 30 with Director's Cut) Smooth Operator bonuses out of possible 21 (22, 31) for the achievement. Also note that "Place the C4 on Administrator Wang's Desk" will not provide a notification upon completing the objective, as it is followed immediately by a cutscene and you are taken to the Omega Ranch. You can confirm that you got the bonus by checking your experience when you regain control of Adam (1000 + 250 + 500 for Ghost if you got it). The game is buggy and sometimes you won't get any info that you received either ghost bonus, or smooth operator. In that case - just check how much XP you earned. Detroit Police Station *M5 - Investigating the Suicide Terrorist **'1)' Retrieve the dead terrorist's Neural Hub. As noted above this bonus can't be earned together with Silver Tongue bonus. Highland Park *M10 - Following the clues in Highland Park **'2) Infiltrate the Mercenary Compound - 2500XP + 500XP + OPERATOR 250XP = 3250XP total **'''3) Locate the Mercenary Leader - 1750XP + 500 XP + OPERATOR 250XP = 2500XP total Tai Yong Medical *M1 - Searching for Proof **'4)' Enter TYM's tower by passing through the Pangu **'5)' Find and view Van Bruggen's recording *M2 - Entering the Dragon's Lair **'6)' Confront Zhao in the Penthouse **'7)' Escape and get to the hangar **'8)' Open the hangar bay doors Picus *M1 - Confronting Eliza Cassan **'9)' Escape the ambush by reaching a lower floor **'10)' Get to the funicular **'11)' Summon the funicular **'12)' Get inside room 802-11 Detroit - second visit *M2 - Finding Isaias Sandoval **'13)' Obtain Sandoval's location from Taggart. Note that, unlike the Police Station objective, this bonus can be earned together with or separately from Silver Tongue bonus for convincing Taggart. **'14)' Find and confront Sandoval Hengsha - second visit *M3 - You scratch my back, I'll scratch yours (Explosive Mission Pack DLC or Director's Cut) **'15)' Rescue Tong's son *M4 - Stowing Away **'16) '''Retrieve Tong's Package from the Shed **'17)' Place the C4 on Administrator Wang's Desk Hei Zhen Zhu (Missing Link DLC or Director's Cut) *M1 - Getting out of the Frying Pan **'18) Escape and find my equipment **'19) '''Find the CIC **'20) Find the Sally Port Rifleman Bank Station (Missing Link DLC or Director's Cut) *M1 - Getting out of the frying pan **'21)' Locate the rendezvous point *S2 - Getting inside help **'22)' Meet with Netanya's contact *M2 - In the belly of the beast **'23)' Upload the biometrics **'24)' Investigate the interrogation wing *M3 - Choices, choices **'25)' Disengage the lockdown and return to base *M4 - The long way home **'26)' Confront Burke Omega Ranch *M1 - Rescuing Megan and Her team **'27)' Search for Signs of Megan's Team **'28)' Disable the Signal Jammer - While the story itself can progress without fulfilling this objective, it must be completed (and, obviously, stealthily) to satisfy Foxiest of the Hounds. **'29)' Upload a virus to the security computer and enter the restricted area Panchaea *M1 - Shutting Down Darrow's Signal **'30) '''Get inside the tower and disengage the lockdown. Note that getting Silver Tongue from Darrow does not interfere with the trophy. Smooth Operator will display at the beginning of the dialogue with Darrow. **'31) '''Reach the Broadcast Center. Note that making regular "zombies" hostile won't count against this, since they are too crazy to set off an "alarm" Notes * To avoid confusion, even though robots and turrets make an "alarm noise" when detected, this does not affect the achievement anyway, unless it starts to attract attention by shooting. So while mechanical enemies can easily make out the player, they cannot trigger the alarm and only human enemies may do so. Trivia *This achievement/trophy is a reference to the Metal Gear Solid game series where an identical achievement is also present in the latest titles. The main character, Solid Snake, was a member of a black ops group, "High-Tech Special Forces Unit FOXHOUND". Also, the visual representation for the achievement/trophy is a masked guard with exclamation points above his head, a common sight in all Metal Gear games. Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution achievements